


Tall

by serviceace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, it's fucking 3:30 am and im just idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/pseuds/serviceace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only been a couple of weeks but he’s only just now noticed this and it’s fucking annoying as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingmantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmantis/gifts).



> It's 3:30 AM and I told Jocy I'd write her a Seiner drabble so here I am giving into her trash. It's completely unbeta-ed because that's how we roll.

Seifer is tall.

Seifer is annoyingly tall.

With his chin cupped in his hand and his brow turned downwards in a mix between disgust and intrigue, Hayner can’t help but just watch. They’re on cleaning duty this week and the other students have already filed out of the classroom so it’s just them for the afternoon. Seifer’s over on the other side of the room with a dishrag in his hand and he’s furiously scrubbing at the wooden bookcase or something. Hayner actually isn’t sure. To be quite honest, he hasn’t thought about much since Seifer started cleaning that bookcase. And it isn’t even because Seifer looks hot doing so, it isn’t that at all. If anything, he looks stupid, much like always.

It’s because Seifer’s just too fucking tall.

Seifer isn’t even standing on his toes and he’s able to reach over to the top of the bookcase. Hayner’s brow furrows even more when he sees the older boy effortlessly reaching behind his back with his other hand to bring the bucket of water closer to him. “ _What the hell?”_ Hayner thought, frowning. “ _Why is he so tall? What the hell is up with his arms?”_ He’s known Seifer practically all his life but he never knew just how much taller Seifer was compared to him.

“Don’t blow a fuse, Chickenwuss,” Seifer’s voice drawls out from behind the bookcase.

“Shut up, Beanbitch,” Hayner immediately retorts.

It’s a quick retaliation but that’s how their relationship works; it’s how they built it up anyway. Seifer calls him an idiot and he calls him one back. Seifer calls him a moron and he tells him back that _he’s_ the moron. They bicker and fight all the time – it’s just how they work. It’s a back and forth sort of relationship but it just works, _they_ work. Somehow anyway.

Over in the corner of his eye, Hayner sees Seifer moving over to the other corner of the room to work on cleaning more shelves. It’s a good opportunity for him to check out the bookcase so when he sees the chance, Hayner walks over to the now cleaned wooden bookcase. He looks up at it once he gets there and reaches upwards, his hand out and outstretched. Hayner’s reach gets closer and closer and although he has to put his hand on the side of the case to steady himself, he’s certain he’ll reach the top. “ _I can make it,”_ he thinks with a sense of triumph. “ _I’m tall too.”_ But just as he’s about to touch the wooden surface, his reach stops and he can’t go any further. Hayner can’t even believe it, “ _Dammit!”_

It’s so fucking annoying, it’s _so_ fucking annoying. When the hell did this happen? When the hell did Seifer get so much taller than him? What the fuck? What the actual fuck? When did Seifer get so far out of his reach? Hayner was beyond annoyed at this point, he was practically twitching. It was fucking infuriating. At what point in their relationship did this happen? When exactly did Hayner begin to notice this little thing about Seifer like just how much taller he was compared to him? At what point in their relationship did this transition even happen? At what point –

“Oi, what the hell are you doing? You’ve just been standing here for the past five minutes.”

Hayner doesn’t even bother turning around because he knows its Seifer standing behind him. He doesn’t even bother turning around because he knows he’ll just get even more at actually _seeing_ how much taller Seifer was compared to him. The younger teen’s hand drops a little and comes to rest on the middle shelve, the one he can easily reach. “How tall are you?”

“Taller than you,” Seifer replies back easily.

He stiffens at that because it’s true, Seifer _is_ a lot taller than him. Seifer hasn’t always been taller than him but now he is and it’s kind of annoying. Hayner doesn’t know if he should be happy or mad that his relationship with Seifer was now at this level. For him to notice this tiny, miniscule detail about his rival and boyfriend, it was honestly a little strange. It was different, but not unwelcomed. It’s not a bad thing, Hayner decides after a few seconds. It’s not a bad thing at all to notice things about people. So when he feels Seifer’s hand on top of his and Seifer’s arm practically resting on his shoulder, he feels like it’s a very _good_ thing that he’s able to notice these things now. “You’re taller than me,” Hayner confirms.

“Yeah, yeah I am.”


End file.
